Secret Santa
by Lar-chan
Summary: Someone is leaving snowglobes for Scott...m/m slash


Secret Santa 1/2  
Rating: PG-13  
Coupling: Scott/Kurt  
Legal: I do not own the characters in this story, only the plot.  
Scott (AKA Cyclops) and all other characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
Dedication: To Grace. Love, Larissa  
  
  
  
  
Scott found the snow globe on the top shelf of his locker,   
wrapped in bright Christmas colored wrapping paper. It didn't say  
whom it was from, specifically; it just said, From Your Secret Santa in   
black marker. Deciding that it would be best if he opened it while he   
was alone, he left it there, telling himself that he'd pick it up   
after school. It was on his mind all day. He couldn't concentrate and   
he barely escaped detention at least twice. When he got home, he   
finished his homework early, as well as his chores, and skipped   
dinner, feigning sickness.  


It wasn't much at first glance. Just a snow globe. But when he   
shook it, it was like it transformed in his hands. Tiny flakes  
clouded the dome, hiding the mini town, and for some reason he felt this   
overwhelming familiarity swell in his chest. He stared at the globe,   
waiting for an answer as to why he felt a connection but other than   
the snow settling, nothing happened. With a sigh, he got up from his   
bed and balled up the wrapping paper and tossed it in the wastebasket   
by his desk. He padded across his room, back to his bed and picked up   
his present. It wasn't as heavy as it looked. He rolled it around his   
fingers, stopping when he caught his reflection. He hated his   
reflection. Scott saw what was really there and now what everyone   
expected him to be. He squeezed his eyes shut and blindly set the   
globe on his desk after giving it a small shake.  


That night Scott dreamed. He dreamt he was walking down the   
street of a small, lonely town. When he awoke, Scott realized that he   
had been in the town confined in the globe.  
  
On Christmas Eve, Scott received another one, much to his   
dismay. The first one caused him so much confusion. Why did he feel   
that tightening in his chest every time he looked at it? Who was it   
from? This new globe was different. He immediately recognized the   
building in the dome--The Institution.  
"It's someone here." Scott murmured, shaking it, silver falling   
instead of white this time.  
  
Jean loved Christmas. Everyone just felt so intertwined with   
each other, that fuzzy feeling take over. Smiling, she glanced around   
the room. Rogue and Kurt were in a deep conversation on one side of   
the couch and Evan and Kitty were on the other side, doing the same.   
Professor Xavier and Storm sipped hot chocolate. Jean was curled up  
on the Lazy Boy reading Christmas tales. Her smile fell. Where's Scott?   
As if he were the mind reader, he walked into the den, a scowl  
pulling at his face. He plopped onto the loveseat without saying a word.  
"Hi Scott." Jean chirped.  
"Hi." He forced. Xavier and Jean exchanged glances; Storm stared at   
the boy, as well as Evan and Kitty. Rogue would've if she didn't  
catch Kurt's expression first. His eyebrows were knit together, his eyes   
narrowed slightly at the corners and his lips pressed tightly   
together. Rogue reluctantly averted her gaze when Storm cleared her   
throat.  
"Well, now that you've finally joined us we can open presents." Scott   
regarded the sharp tone and apologized. Orora waved him off, silently   
forgiving him as everyone dove under the tree. Scott mutely searched   
for his presents, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching him.  
After a long night, Scott staggered to his room, dumped his   
gifts (barbells, certificates good for hot wax, etc.), and stripped   
down to his boxers and crashed. After his icy entrance, he tried to  
be in a cheery mood, which tired him, so now all he wanted to do was   
sleep. He fell asleep minutes before someone knocked on his door.  
  
On Christmas day, Jean was up and dressed at an ungodly hour.   
She made her way down to Scott's room, a festive looking box in her   
hand. She could barely contain her excitement.  
  
Scott groaned as he reached for his glasses and slowly rolled   
out of bed, telling whomever was at the door to hold up. Yawning, he   
made his way to his dresser and pulled out some sweats.   
"Hi Jean." He greeted in a groggy voice when he opened the door. Jean   
pushed past Scott, giggling and wishing him a Merry Christmas. He   
wished her one back, yawning again.  
"What're you doing up?" He asked when he noticed the time.  
"Huh?" She turned to him, a puzzled look on her face. He yawned yet   
again, pointing to the alarm clock on his nightstand.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed once she understood.   
"I just wanted to get you alone. Today's gonna be busy."  
"Yeah. Christmas."   
"Right. So, here." She thrust a box in Scott's direction, a shy smile   
spread across her pretty face. Scott's head cocked to the side in   
thought.  
"Thanks, Jean" He said distractedly, reaching out for the box. Jean   
told him to open it and when he did, his eyes widened behind his   
quartz and his mouth fell open. It was a snow globe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
